Structural components are used in vehicle construction and can be configured for example as bumper crossmembers, side impact beams or pillars. The structural components comprise regions with different material thicknesses, wherein regions with a greater material thickness have increased flexural rigidity and regions with a lower material thickness have lower flexural rigidity. As a result of the targeted provision of regions with a lower material thickness at locations at which high flexural rigidity is not required, the weight of the structural components can be reduced.
DE 102 46 164 A1 discloses a method for producing such a structural component with regions with different material thicknesses. In said method, a metal strip is formed by means of a method for flexible rolling. In that case, the metal strip is rolled in a rolling gap between two rollers. The rolling gap is modified during rolling such that a semifinished product with regions with different material thicknesses is obtained. Shaped blanks are cut out of the semifinished product and are formed into a structural component in a subsequent hot forming process.
During rolling, the material of the metal strip hardens with the result that the formability of the metal strip worsens. As a result, the maximum differences in material thickness that are producible by flexible rolling are limited by the hardening of the material. As a result, limits are also placed on the reduction in the component weight.
Thus a need exists to produce structural components with high strength and a reduced weight.